1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a forming element from concrete pipe.
2. Background Art
Hand held hammers have been used to remove forming elements, such as headers and pallets, from concrete pipe. Such hammers are used to strike forming elements so as to break them free from concrete pipe. While effective, these hammers are relatively inefficient and difficult to handle.
Pneumatic hammers have also been used for the same purpose. One known pneumatic hammer includes a rod that is attachable to a forming element, and a weight that is axially movable along the rod. The weight is air-driven against an end of the rod so as to apply a removing force on the forming element. The hammer may further be supported by a hoist. Such a hammer, however, is expensive and requires an air compressor to operate.